tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lyrics To Ellen Bernfield's Myths
Some Of The Legend that's Misfits Ellen Bernfield Half Of Her Over 50 Songs aka Miss Making Mischief and Misfits in Hawaii ''' '''I Like Your Style (The Talent Search: Part One) I come right out, say what I feel I won't mince words, you've got my appeal Baby, I like, I like your style, I like, I like your style I know you are versatile, I like, I like your style. I won't waste time, I'll come to the point (huh) You don't belong in this kind of joint B-b-b-baby, I like, I like your style, I like, I like your style, I know you are versatile, I like, I like your style We could make some noise, you and I (huh huh hoo hoo ha hoo) Are you ready, are you willing to try? B-b-b-baby, I like, I like your style, I like, I like your style I know you are versatile, I like, I like your style. Yeah, I like your style! ---- I Love A Scandal (Scandal) ' Scandal I love a scandal (a juicy, juicy scandal) Whatever it is, I'll track it down And spread it, to everyone in town (a juicy, juicy scandal) Scandal I love a scandal (a juicy, juicy scandal) Scandal I love a scandal (a party too hot to handle) When I'm on the scent, there's no stopping me There's no way you're gonna hide from me, you know I'll get the goods on you, my ear is to the ground And once I've got the goods on you I'll see it gets around I love a scandal Scandal I love a scandal (a juicy, juicy scandal) snoopin' it down and spyin' it out, there's just something I love about a scandal I love a scandal (a juicy scandal) I love a scandal! ---- '''Let's Blow This Town (Father's Day) ' Let's blow this town, let's up and split I've had enough of it (enough of it) Let's blow this town, let's disappear I've had it up to here With this stupid, boring, bad news burb Filled with nothing to do Not a soul in the street that I'd like to meet And I'm getting tired of you, yes you! uh-huh Let's blow this town, let's up and split I've had enough of it (enough of it) Let's blow this town, let's disappear I've had it up to here This place is gettin' to me It's really bringin' me down I'm so turned off and being bored I'm nearly out of my gourd, Let's go! Hoo! Let's go, Let's blow this town, let's up and split I've had enough of it (enough of it) Let's blow this town, let's disappear I've had it up to here! Let's blow this town! x2 ---- '''Abracadabra (Music Is Magic) Abracadabra, open your eyes Abracadabra, you're gonna get a big surprise Ab-abracadabra, what do you see? Abracadabra, you're gonna have to deal with me! Hocus pocus, presto chango See the tangled web I weave Oh alakazoo, guess what's new? I've got more tricks up my sleeve! Abracadabra, everything's changed Abracadabra, Your life has been rearranged A-abracadabra, how do you feel? Abracadabra, I bet the whole thing seems unreal! (ab, ab) Oh, Abracadabra, Abracadabra, oh, oh, oh, Abracadabra-a-a-a-a-a-a-a. ---- Trapped (The Jazz Singer) You aint going nowhere, baby face the facts Got you where I want you, you might as well relax, relax, relax, You're trapped And you can't break out, you're trapped Though you scream and shout you're trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped Baby you're trapped Hyuh! Baby you're trapped Noone's gonna save you, you're in sorry shape Fight it all you want but there's no way to escape, escape, escape You're trapped And you can;t get free, you're trapped Baby don't you see? You're trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped Baby you're trapped Hyuh! Baby you're trapped You're trapped And you can;t break out, you're trapped Though you scream and shout you're trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped Baby you're trapped! x3 ---- Free And Easy (Danse Time) I like livin' life that's free and easy Free and easy as A,B,C Hard work, it ain't my speed The only thing I need is a life that's Free and easy (Free and easy) x2 Nothin' bothers me (no!), I'm free and easy Free and easy as 1,2,3 I think it's a blast to play it loose and fast Takin' each day Free and easy (Free and easy) x2 No sweat, no strain, no ache, no pain No rules to obey (No sir, no way!) Free and easy (Free and easy) x3 Off and Runnin' (The Rock Fashion Book - ''lyrics for this one in bold confirmed in main by Christy Marx via her sunbow copies - many thanks Christy for clarifying things for the Trulyoutrageousjem list and solving our debate!)' '(Here we are) Pullin' out of the station''' (Here we go) without a moment's hesitation (Here we come) A brilliant'' ''new sensation We're doin' what we were born to do Gangway we're comin' through! We're off and running and noone can stop us We're off and running, nobody can top us More than lookin' good, we're lookin' stunning We're off and running We may have our ups and downs But we're still better than the rest of the clowns We're off and running and noone can stop us We're off and running, nobody can top us More than lookin' good, we're lookin' stunning We're off and running x3 ---- I Am A Giant (The Music Awards Part One, Clash's cassette - ''lyrics in bold confirmed by Christy Marx from her Sunbow lyric copies - many thanks Christy for your help in the Trulyoutrageousjem mailing list lyric debate! NB: Please note that in the new DVD release Pizzazz sings the line "I'm gonna crush you to the ground" instead of "I am the biggest star in town. Why? Your guess is as good as mine...)' I,I,I I am gonna cut you down to size I, I, I, I am gonna make you realise I, I, I, I am like a comet on the rise Noone can top me, nothing can stop me I am twenty storeys tall (I, I, I, I am) I am a giant Towerin' above it all (I, I, I, I am) '''Strong and defiant, I am a giant.' I, I, I, I am not the type who kids around I, I, I, I am the biggest star in town I, I, I, I am the music and the sound Ain't here to play, kid, outta my way, kid! I am twenty storeys tall (I, I, I, I am) I am a giant Towerin' above it all (I, I, I, I am) Strong and defiant, I am a giant. I, I, I, I am, I am a giant x3 I am. ---- You Oughta See The View From Here (Music Awards #2, Journey to Shangri-La, Clash's cassette) This is the place where we belong, up at the top, riding on a song You oughta see the view from here, it's fabulous...and so are we! You oughta see how things appear when you are up in the stratosphere You oughta hear all the people cheer when you are fabulous...like us! We feel right at home, looking down on those below All you little people with your dreams so small..we are totally above it all! You oughta see how things appear when you are up in the stratosphere You oughta hear all the people cheer when you are fabulous...like us! You oughta see how things appear when you are up in the stratosphere You oughta hear all the people cheer when you are fabulous...like us! You oughta see how things appear (things appear) when you are up in the stratosphere (stratosphere) You oughta hear the people cheer (people cheer) when you are fabulous (fabulous)...like us! (You oughta see how things appear) ---- Who Is She Anyway? (Broadway Magic, The Fan, Jetta's cassette) She acts like a queen, if ya know what I mean But she's in for a big surprise (Who is she?) She thinks she's the best, but I'm not impressed And I'm gonna cut her down to size (Who is she?) Who is she, anyway? She ain't so fine (Who is she?) Who is she, anyway? What's she got that's better than mine? Faith and hope and brotherly love is all she talks about (Who is she?) I can't cope with all her heart tugging, It makes me wanna scream and shout (Who is she?) Who is she, anyway? She ain't so fine (Who is she?) Who is she, anyway? What's she got that's better than mine? Who is she, anyway? What's she got that's better than mine? Who is she, anyway? Who is she? ---- Ain't Nobody Better (The search for the stolen album) (There ain't nobody better) comin' down the pike (There aint nobody better), they're all alike (There ain't nobody better), do you read me loud and clear? (There aint nobody better) than the girl who's standing here! (There ain't nobody better) waiting round the bend (There ain't nobody better) I'm the living end! (There ain't nobody better) am I coming through to you? (There ain't nobody better) than the girl you're talking to! I'm above the rest, baby I'm the best There ain't never gonna be nobody who's as good for you as me Who's as good for you as me..me, me, me me! (There ain't nobody better) comin' down the pike (There aint nobody better) they're all alike (There ain't nobody better) do you hear me loud and clear? (There aint nobody better) than the girl who's standing here! (There ain;t nobody better) There ain't nobody better! (There ain't nobody better), can you hear me? (There aint nobody better) don't you love what you see? (There ain't nobody better) I'm the best! There ain't nobody better than, nobody better than me! ---- We're The Misfits In Hawaii (Hot Time In Hawaii) Aloha! We're Misfits in Hawaii, singing a hawaiian song We're Misfits in Hawaii, we wear a sarong But it looks all/<''so''> wrong We're Misfits in Hawaii, seeing the Hawaiian sights We're Misfits in Hawaii, we spend all of our nights Scratchin' insect bites! We've been to the beach and returned And oh did we get burned (ouch!) We bask in the tropical breezes We got seven tropical diseases (sneeze, cough, cough) We're Misfits in Hawaii, sleepin' in Hawaiian huts We're Misfits in Hawaii turnin' into Hawaiian nuts We're Misfits in Hawaii, we're Misfits in Hawaii We're Misfits, Misfits in Hawaii! Click/Clash (Disaster/Truly Outrageous) Jem: ''Click, and it comes in focus Click, and the world takes notice Click, and in a flash you're the latest fashion, an overnight smash ''Misfits: Clash! That's what we're gonna do, if you don't step aside Clash! Look out we're comin' through, better'' run somewhere and hide You better hide! ''Jem: ''Click, and it's all so thrilling Click, and you got top billing Click, and there you are. You're the new sensation, a media star ''Misfits: ''Clash! We're gonna pick a fight, gonna kick us up a fuss Clash! Yes you'll regret the day that you got in our way Baby you don't wanna clash with us! ''Jem: ''Click, it can happen just that quick ''Misfits: ''Clash! We're really on our way now! ''Jem: ''Click, any moment we will click ''Misfits: ''Clash! We'll reach the top any day now ''Jem: ''Click ''Misfits: ''Clash! ''Jem: ''Click, it can happen just that quick ''Misfits: Clash! We're really on our way now! Jem: ''Click, any moment we will click ''Misfits: ''Clash! We'll reach the top any day now ''Jem: ''Click ''Misfits: ''Clash! ''Jem: ''Click ''Misfits: ''Clash! ''Jem: ''Click ''Misfits: ''Clash! ''Jem: ''Click. ---- '''Share A Little Bit (The World Hunger Shindig)' Jem: Share (Share) a little bit of yourself (share) Show a little concern, give a little something, You get so much in return Share (share) a little bit of yourself (share) Show somebody you care, spread a little love around It feels so good to share Misfits: Give all you got to give, all you can afford Give, give... Jem: ...Give (give) So other people can live (give) Misfits: Give all you got to give, think of the reward Jem: Share (Share) a little bit of yourself (share) It's not too late to start, share a little part of your heart A little part of your heart (share) x2 A little bit of yourself (share) A little part of your heart ---- We're Up/You're Down (Glitter and Gold) Jem: ''We're up, we're movin' We made a big advance ''Misfits: You're down, start improvin' Or you haven't got a chance Jem: ''We're up, we're cookin' It's starting to perk ''Misfits: ''You're down, start lookin' For another line of work ''Jem: '' Heading for the skies Our star is on the rise! ''Roxy: The figures never lie Shana: Girl, you better open your eyes! Misfits: ''We're down, we're losing ''Pizzazz: ''There goes the ''lovin' cup! Jem: '' That's right, we're winning Which means your number's up! ''Holograms: That's right we're winning Jem: ''Our momentum won't stop Thats right, we;re winning And we're goin' over the top! ---- '''Its Workin' Out/Doin' Me In (Last Resorts - and Clash joins in on backing vocals ^_^)' Jem: Oh…oh It;s coming along, growing strong It's workin' out, it's workin' out Startin' to move, (ooh) finding a groove (ooh) It's workin' out, workin' out We're gettin' in shape, we're pullin' together Workin' it out, workin out Misfits: ''It's causin' a strain, givin' me a pain It's doin' me in (doin' me in) It's got me upset, it's makin' me sweat It's doin' me in, doin' me in It's pullin' me apart, it's got me in a spin (huh) It's doin' me in, (doin' me in) ''Jem: It's stayin' on course, gatherin' force It's workin' out, workin' out Misfits: It's makin' me wheeze, somebody help me please! It's doin' me in, (doin' me in) Jem: ''It's chuggin' ahead, I'm building momentum, It's workin' out ''Misfits: There's no way I can win, it's doin' me in Jem: It's workin' out Misfits: It's doin' me in Jem: ''It's workin' out! ---- '''Bad Influence (The Bands Break Up)' Jem: ''She's too much of a rebel, she'll land you in a stew She's a bad influence ''Holograms: bad influence Jem: a bad influence on you. Pizzazz: ''Hah! The kid's a goody goody, she hasn't got a clue She's a bad influence ''Misfits: a bad influence Pizzazz: a bad influence on you. Jem: Keep away, she'll lead you astray, there's something up her sleeve Pizzazz: ''Use your head, you'll be misled, the girl's a fool, and too naive Too naive. ''Jem: You'll end up in hot water Pizzazz: ''She'll break your heart in two ''Jem: She's a bad influence Misfits: ''A bad influence ''All: A bad influence on you Jem and the Holograms: ''A bad influence ''Pizzazz: A bad influence All: A bad influence on you Pizzazz: She's no good for you, baby! Category:Jem Category:Jem and the Holograms Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Soap Opera Category:Jem/Franchise Category:Music Category:Ellen Bernfield Category:Ellen Bernfield Tributes Category:Tributes